Life as a demon
by RAWR 471
Summary: Naruto comes back from the Sasuke retrieval mission status:Success!Chapter 3 rewriten
1. Chapter 1

(A/N For those of you who have read Two heads are better then one I had to delete that story due to some complaints well this is a dif version)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(

**Saske retrieval mission status: Success Location: Konoha gates Weather: Rain**

There she was Haruno Sakura a girl who had loved this "Sasuke-kun" ever since she saw him she was waiting at the front gates of Konoha waiting for some response of the mission.

Haruno Sakura: A short tempered girl with monstrous strength when she gets mad.

Bloodlimit: None

Attack stance: Unknown

"Sasuke-kun…. Naruto hurry back with him"

Then Kakashi walkedup to Sakura "He'll be back with him" were the only words he said when he left her crying and hoping for Naruto to show up with Sasuke. "Please just hurry back with him!"

There were four other genins waiting for the arrival of Naruto who where:

Hyuuga Hinata: A very shy girl who always stutters, blushes, and lacks confidence.

Bloodlimit: Byakugan (A/N dunno if that's spelled right)

Attack stance: Jyuukin

'Naruto-kun please don't die'

Yamanaka Ino: Another short tempered girl (gets less angry then Sakura) with blonde hair

Bloodlimit: None

Attack stance: Unknown

Aburame Shino: A dark boy who always wears sunglasses hardly ever talks and uses bugs to attack enemies.

Bloodlimit: None

Attack stance: Bugs

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

Naruto is dragging Sasuke back to Konoha with a hole in his chest (Not the heart area)

Uzumaki Naruto: The vessel for the Kyuubi is loud mouthed and is the "Future Hokage"

Bloodlimit: None

Attack stance: Unknown

Uchiha Sasuke: Another dark boy who's clan was killed my his brother Itachi.

Bloodlimit: Sharingan

Attack stance: none

Then a boy with black hair and wearing blue shirt, green vest, green pants jumped out of a tree. "Naruto need help with that?"

Cornelius Rez: The vessel for the demon bat, servant of the Kyuubi vessel, a bit mysterious, and very secretive when it comes to his personality.

Bloodlimit: Teleportation

Attack stance: Swords man

"Yea you are after all my servant" Said Naruto. Naruto gives Rez Sasuke and carries him on his back. "Thanks" Said Naruto as he passed out. Rez put him on his back too. 'To think I became the servant of someone like him….. Damn vows.'

**Flashback**

"NO STOP JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled a blonde boy in pain. "Why should we you killed many of our people now were just repaying you back" "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" said Naruto in shock

"Yes you did and you are going to DIE! Now" said a villager.

Then a kunai came and stabbed a villager in the back "AAAAHHHHHH" Screamed the villager in pain which got everyone's attention and looked at a black haired boy. "You…. You're the other one aren't you? So come here to save the Kyuubi did you? Well it's a mistake that will cost you your life!" yelled a villager.

"Will it now?" said the boy

"KILL IT!" Screamed a villager at him and then charged at him. All the villagers were chasing him while Naruto hid behind a wooden board. 'Whoa I'd hate to be him right now'

"Kin wave" Those were the last words the villagers hear before streaks of what looked like to be white blasts of rings. The villagers were all disintegrated and were killed. But since Naruto was out of the attack range he was safe.

He came out of his hiding place and the boy came up to him and said "Who are you?" "M-my n-name is U-uzumaki Naruto" "Well then hi my name is Cornelius Rez, I bet your wondering why you were attacked there weren't you?" "Y-yea" Well let me explain 5 years ago your village was attacked by the Kyuubi and killed many people you know that right?" "Yes" said Naruto without stuttering. "Well the 4th Hokage used a secret jutsu to seal the demon, but it was to powerful to completely kill it, so he sealed it into something"

"W-what? He sealed it into ME?" "Looks like it" said Rez "Ok I know why I was attacked but why were you attacked?"

"Well as for me I am the vessel of the demon bat, the people though me more of a threat because they beat you up pretty good already" said Rez "Ok but can you explain to me why you just killed them?" "Sure"

**Flashback in a Flashback (lol)**

It was night time there was a boy sitting in a jail cell with the full moon out. 'Why am I here? What did I do to them?' Though the boy. The boy looked sick you could see his ribs through his badly ripped up shirt and he was starving (A/N he is around the age 12).

Then a guard came and unlocked his cell "The time has come to set you free little boy" "What?" "Come with me we shall feast" "Okay" said the boy "So I bet you want to know a little about yourself?" "Yea" said the boy with hope. "Well your name is Cornelius Rez, But that's all we know about you" said the guard "Oh" said Rez in sadness he was hoping he could learn a bit more about himself but since he never went to school he was to stupid to ask why he was always in a jail cell.

**At the dinning room**

Rez sat down at the table and immediately started eating more and more he ate the more he felt like he could eat. After and hour he was done and EVERTHING was eaten even some of the table was eaten (lol he was VERY VERY hungry)

"Wow you where really hungry weren't you?" "Yea I was" said Rez. Well lets go outside and talk for a bit" "Okay" At this point Rez was willing to trust the guard with anything. But when they got outside Rez saw something horrible. There where people out there armed with weapons and torches.

"Kill him" Needless to say what happened but after the fight Rez found it odd that he could still think without his body (His body was completely destroyed) then he heard a voice in his head. **Well look who got killed already **'Who are you?' **I'm the demon bat slave of the Kyuubi **'You're a slave?' **yea. **'Ok but why can we still think didn't I die?'

**Yes you did die and from what I saw I'm glad I wasn't in your shoes boy, well back to the point you did die but we can still think because of me and I'm willing to offer you a deal.**

'What kind of deal?' **I will give you a new body on two conditions **'Which are?' **One: you must give up something that will make you unique to other people. I know a good one too; you can give up the emotion love. **'Love? I hear guards saying you get a warm feeling inside when your in love but that's never happened to me so I guess that'll be ok' **Good okay condition two: I told you I was the slave of the Kyuubi right? Well the Kyuubi has been sealed into a boy; fine that boy and you must be his servant as long as you live.**

'Deal' **but before you go I will teach you everything I know so you can be prepared when the time comes to fight and one more thing since this body is being made it won't be able to age so don't let people underestimate you got it? **'Got it'

**End flashback in flash back**

"So that's your story well I can say that they did hurt you a lot more then they hurt me and you can't age?" said Naruto "No I can't but I am unique to people"

**End flashback**

"Well BACK TO KONOHA!" Yelled Rez

Well what do you think? Good or bad either way GIVE ME REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is the 2nd chapter enjoy

**Sasuke retrieval mission. Mission status: Success. Location: Konoha gates**

"Geez Naruto lose some weight will ya?" said Rez there at Konoha gates when Naruto wakes up. "Wow that was a good nap" said Naruto "Yeah you carry Sasuke now" said Rez. "No need" said Naruto. Sakura was running up to them. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto how could you do this to him! I asked you to bring him back not beat the hell out of him!"

"Hey Sakura relax he's just knocked out" said Naruto. But then Sakura just snapped and pulled out a kunai. "Whoa hey no needs to get violent now. Do we?" said Rez as he too pulled out a kunai. "Fine" said Sakura as she put the kunai away. "Good now I will take Sasuke to Tsunade and you take Naruto home." "Okay" said Sakura Smiling. "Good be back soon" said Rez as he warped away.

"Sakura-chan can we stop for ramen?" said Naruto. "What are you talking about?" said Sakura as she pulled the kunai out again and started stabbing him with it. Now the villagers still hated Naruto and started attack him as well with almost everything they could find. Naruto would have run away as fast as he could or fought back but he was out of chakera and still tired from fighting Sasuke. And the last thing he saw were the genins he though were his friends just looking at him watching him getting killed but the last thing he noticed was that Hinata was not there. 'Well at least I still have one other friend'.

Rez then saw everything that was happening and used his summoning. "Kyushu no jutsu!" said Rez. He summoned a black bat at least 7 feet tall with razor sharp claws. "Get them away from the blond boy" said Rez "Got it" said the bat. He glided down to the ground and started killing villagers. Rez jumped down to Naruto picked him up on his back again. 'Geez you really need to lose weight.' He put Naruto down somewhere safe. He took off his Konoha headband and his eyes were dark green.

Rez started changing. He grew bigger and he was growing green fur all over his body, his teeth were getting sharper and sharper. Soon he was a giant green bat.

After Rez was done turning into the giant green bat, he started helping the other bat kill off the villagers. Then Kiba and Shino started fighting the bat and Rez. Kiba used Gatsuga on Rez it knocked him back a little. But he recovered fast and used his claws and teeth to rip Kiba to shreds. Shino was fighting the other bat when Rez and the bat started double teaming Shino. The bat held Shino still while Rez started sucking his blood but then spit it out (his blood has bugs in it) and then just decided to stab him in the heart.

Team 8 just lost two shinobi to the demon bats.

**After the battle **

Kiba and Shino where the only shinobi that died that day along with 50 of Konoha's population. Rez was turning back to normal and sent his bat off to the summoning dimension to rest. He summoned a different bat to carry Naruto on its back. "Oi take us to the nearest town away from here" ordered Rez "Fine" said the bat. "Oh yea and if you see shinobi coming after us don't be surprised."

The bat started flying away to the nearest city which was 3 days away from there. Naruto started waking up. "Hey what happened" asked Naruto. "Konoha betrayed us you saw it too they didn't bother to help you I killed half of the village and Kiba and Shino." Said Rez. "You….. Killed them?" asked Naruto. "Yea they where trying to kill you." "Well were not going back there then" "I ordered the bat to take us to the nearest town from here and there will be no shinobi after us I killed most of them."

"Oh….. Well it's a good thing that you are here to help me out in times like these" said Naruto. "Yeah where going to the nearest town" said Rez. They started landing when they looked at the sign. "Suna" (For those who don't know suna is the village hidden in the sand)

**Back at Konoha **

Tsunade burst through the room filled with anger. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? HE WAS ONE OF OUR BEST GENIN!" yelled Tsunade. "He was a demon and nothing more the village will do better without him anyway." "Without him? What do you think Konoha would be without him you would have Jiraya as your hokage"

**At the Hyuuga mansion**

There where people there having a meeting, but they didn't know that Hinata was listening. "Naruto-kun…….. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun why did you leave me..." After a few hours Hinata got more information about the bats and Naruto's Kyuubi sealed inside him.

She was shocked, she was scared, and wondered who why would Rez do such things.

**Suna **

"Fine have it your way" said Naruto. "Good now leave at us at once" (Gaara isn't the kazekage yet). Naruto and Rez where leaving when they were about to go out the door they saw a team of suna Anbu. "But we can't just let you leave your S-class criminals now" "This will be fun" said Naruto.

"ATTACK" the Anbu charged at them. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" said Naruto while Rez warped behind the leader and said "You think you can kill us if Konoha couldn't beat us what makes you think you can?"

Rez slit his throat and killed him. "Rasengan!" Naruto finished off the 4 other Anbu. "Good now lets get out of here" Naruto and Rez then left Suna hoping to soon find somewhere to stay while they think of a way to destroy Konoha. "C'mon we'll find a place soon and if not then we'll just stay in the wild" said Rez "Yea I guess your right"

They where jumping through the trees when they saw kunais being thrown at them "Damn more anbu" said Naruto. "Don't worry I'll make this fast" Rez Focused his chakra.

"Kin wave" He used the same move he used to save Naruto 8 years ago. But this time it was bigger and had more chakra put into it and killed them all. "Sorry about the blood 'Kin wave' gets very messy" said Rez "It's alright" said Naruto. They where jumping through trees when they found a waterfall. "This'll be where we stay" said Naruto "Fine by me"

Well what do you think? Second chapter R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd chapter in this everyone is 15 or 16 except for Rez he's still 12 if you're wondering why, read the first chapter.

**3 years later**

**Location: Waterfall, secret base. Weather: Sunny. **

"So what's our next mission?" Asked a black haired boy. "You're going to Konoha as spies." said a strange man. "What? Why Konoha?" asked a tall teenager. "Because we plan on invading it in a few months." Said the strange man.

"But why us? There are tons of other people!" asked the black haired boy. "Because you're the only ones from Konoha, and know it better then anyone here. And one more thing you better give them you're real names" "Eh? B-but, aw fine just because were getting paid a HELL lot more then any other mission" said the black haired boy.

"Okay sign your name in your file before you guys go." Said the strange man. "Okay" the boy pulled out their two files. Files label. Uzumaki Naruto, and Cornelius Rez. "Okay and this is an S-ranked mission" said Rez. "Okay remember where only in this for the money which we NEED to survive, and we need to make sure we don't get too attached to there either." Said Naruto. "Yea but why would we after what they did to you 3 years ago." Said Rez. "Okay then lets go" said Naruto. They where walking up stairs. They saw a locked door. "Desu" said Rez. The door opened which led them to the waterfall.

Naruto and Rez jumped off the waterfall, diving into the water. They got out of the water, wet. They jumped into the trees as they made their way to Konoha.

**Konoha**

Hinata was at Naruto, Shino, and Kiba's graves. (A/N she was told he got killed by a bat)She was crying.

Hinata was the only one there because the other Konoha 8 hated Naruto. Neji hates him because he made Hinata so miserable. Sakura hates him because he almost killed Sasuke. Sasuke hates him because he beat him 3 years ago, and well because he was Naruto.

Shikamaru doesn't hate him he was just on a mission when "It" happened. Lee doesn't hate him either but really needs a sparing partner. Everyone else just hates him.

Hinata was still crying over their graves. "Naruto-kun why did you have to die. You would have been a hero if the bat hadn't k-k-k-"She couldn't say it. She couldn't believe it either. She was a Chunnin. Ever since she heard Naruto died she trained 3 times harder then she did before. But she continued crying not knowing that Naruto was right in front of the Konoha gates.

**Konoha gates**

They where wearing a straw hat big enough to cover there faces and Akatski uniforms. The Guards where alerted at once. "Show us your headband." Rez showed them two headbands with the Konoha symbol on it. Their boss gave them two headbands so they could get it without having to fight.

"Okay, now let's go see Tsunade." said Naruto. They where walking to the Konoha tower when they saw Hinata crying on a grave. "Well theirs someone familiar already" said Naruto. "So whose grave do you think it is?" asked Rez. "Probably Kiba's" answered Naruto. "Eh well we should go see at least it could be Shino's or anyone else who died in the last 3 years." Said Rez. "Fine"

They where walking over to Hinata .She heard them come over so she looked to see who it was. Naruto and Rez where in Black cloaks with a straw hat which hid their face. She took out a kunai not recognizing who they are. "Who are you?" asked Hinata. "Just some strangers curious about this grave." said Naruto. She stayed silent. "Fine well let me have a look myself then." said Naruto. Naruto walked past Hinata. As he walked past her she activated her Byakugan.

Hinata was about to attack Naruto when he Rez to out a green katana. In a split second Rez was holding his katana to her throat. "Put her down we didn't come here to start a war." said Naruto. Rez put his katana back in his case.

"So this is the grave of 'Uzumaki Naruto'" said Naruto. "Hey can we talk?" asked Naruto to Rez. "omg omg omg why the HELL was she crying over MY grave. I'm not even dead!." asked Naruto. "Why should I know? I wasn't here for the past 3 years." said Rez. "Well what do we do about it!" asked Naruto. "Okay she doesn't know its you, we just continue our plan and ignore her." said Rez. "Okay, then to the Hokage tower" said Naruto.

**Hokage tower **

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Naruto. "Well it looks like Hinata told Tsunade we where here and now there security is ready for trouble." said Rez. " Eh looks like were ganna be that trouble." said Naruto. "No, we just use stealth to get past everyone and take out all the ninjas in Tsuande's office." said Rez. "Always boring for you isn't it?" said Naruto. "No not really if we get cought-" "Which we won't unless we show our chakra to them."

"Eh who cares lets get going, Stealth!" said Rez and Naruto. They turned invisable. When they got the hokage office they where about to show themselves but then Neji activated his byakugan. 'Shit!' thought Naruto. 'Wait theres a fire' Naruto turned his chakra red and jumped inftont of the fireplace. 'Good now they can't see me but wheres Rez?' "What is it Neji?" asked Shikamaru. "Nothing" answerd Neji. Then Rez became visable. "So its nothing then?" said Rez right behind Neji holding his katana to Neji's throat with clones doing the same to everybody else in their. "Who are you and what do you have aganst Konoha." asked Tsunade. "Its not me you should be asking" said Rez. Then Naruto became visable without his straw hat on reavilling his face. "I'm back" was all he said.

"So got anything to say?" asked Naruto. "Who are you?" asked Tsunade. "Geez don't you remember who I am baa-chan?" At that moment a frog came in through the window and Jiraya was on the frog. "Geez more company how perfect." said Rez complaining. Jiraya imidently started attacking Naruto with a rasengan. It was about to hit him when Naruto's eyes turn red, Jiraya stopped. "Oh my GOD It really is Naruto!" said Jiraya.

Tsunade saw what was happening then Rez realesed his clone on Tsunade. Tsunade walked to Naruto and said. "Where the HELL have you been? And why did you decide to come back 3 years later?" asked Tsuande and Jiraya. "Well we only came here to say that we forgive you and would like to stay in Konoha again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd chapter rewriten I hope you liked this one better then the last one for those who have read the first one.


	4. Chapter 4

The 4th chapter

Disclaimer: I don own Naruto

Tsunade was hugging Naruto when Shikamaru decided to say something. "How do you know that's really Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. "Yes how do you know? I though Naruto died." said Hinata. Hinata was thinking about everything that could have happened to Naruto. "No, I never died, but I was betrayed." said Naruto. "Betrayed?" asked Hinata. "Let me explain." "NO" yelled Sakura. "Sakura she needs to know what happened." said Tsunade.

**Flash Back **

"Geez Naruto lose some weight will ya?" said Rez there at Konoha gates when Naruto wakes up. "Wow that was a good nap" said Naruto "Yeah you carry Sasuke now" said Rez. "No need" said Naruto. Sakura was running up to them. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto how could you do this to him! I asked you to bring him back not beat the hell out of him!"

"Hey Sakura relax he's just knocked out" said Naruto. But then Sakura just snapped and pulled out a kunai. "Whoa hey no needs to get violent now. Do we?" said Rez as he too pulled out a kunai. "Fine" said Sakura as she put the kunai away. "Good now I will take Sasuke to Tsunade and you take Naruto home." "Okay" said Sakura Smiling. "Good be back soon" said Rez as he warped away.

"Sakura-chan can we stop for ramen?" said Naruto. "What are you talking about?" said Sakura as she pulled the kunai out again and started stabbing him with it. Now the villagers still hated Naruto and started attack him as well with almost everything they could find. Naruto would have run away as fast as he could or fought back but he was out of chakera and still tired from fighting Sasuke. And the last thing he saw were the genins he though were his friends just looking at him watching him getting killed but the last thing he noticed was that Hinata was not there. 'Well at least I still have one other friend'.

Rez then saw everything that was happening and used his summoning. "Kyushu no jutsu!" said Rez. He summoned a black bat at least 7 feet tall with razor sharp claws. "Get them away from the blond boy" said Rez "Got it" said the bat. He glided down to the ground and started killing villagers. Rez jumped down to Naruto picked him up on his back again. 'Geez you really need to lose weight.' He put Naruto down somewhere safe. He took off his Konoha headband and his eyes were dark green.

Rez started changing. He grew bigger and he was growing green fur all over his body, his teeth were getting sharper and sharper. Soon he was a giant green bat.

After Rez was done turning into the giant green bat, he started helping the other bat kill off the villagers. Then Kiba and Shino started fighting the bat and Rez. Kiba used Gatsuga on Rez it knocked him back a little. But he recovered fast and used his claws and teeth to rip Kiba to shreds. Shino was fighting the other bat when Rez and the bat started double teaming Shino. The bat held Shino still while Rez started sucking his blood but then spit it out (his blood has bugs in it) and then just decided to stab him in the heart.

**End Flashback **

"So that's it? You guys just lied to me for three years?" said Hinata. "Yes, it was ordered by Hiashi-sama that you wouldn't know." said Tsunade. "Eh? You mean that Hyuuga bastard? Why would he make an order like that?" asked Rez. "Do not disrespect your elders!" yelled Neji. "Ha elders my ass I'm lik-" "Rez shut up" said Naruto interrupting him. "Why if were going to live in this village we might as well tell them about the Kyuubi and the Bat thing with us." "Good point."

Naruto did some hand seals, his finger was glowing red. "What the hell is that?" said Neji. "This is going to show you why Naruto and I are hated in the village." said Rez. Naruto then started tapping his glowing finger on everyone's forehead. They where knocked out. "What did you do to them?" asked Tsunade. "I put them to sleep for a while." said Naruto. "So they are dreaming of your past with the Kyuubi?" said Tsunade.

"Yea and it's also showing them my past with the demon Bat." said Rez. "Demon bat? So it was you that killed nearly half of my village." said Tsunade. "Yea but I only did it to punish the people." said Rez. "Well Hinata is going to be pissed then when she wakes up." said Naruto. "Eh who cares its not like we have to be with her 24/7." said Rez. "Actually when Hiashi hears about this he is probably going to ban her from the Hyuuga family." said Tsunade in a slightly sad tone. "So?" "She is going to live in your new house now." "Nani?! I don't even have a house." said Rez. "Well there's the fact Naruto came from a Royal family so he will get the clan house and you three will be living there as a mission." "Damn having a girl in my house is the last thing I need." said Naruto. "And Hyuugas are mindless bastards and just plan creepy with there blank eyes of DOOM!"

"This is an A-ranked mission" "Why A-ranked? Just having someone in your house is an A-ranked?" "This is an A-rank because she is a girl and have to understand what it is to live with a girl." said Tsunade. "And one more thing since you killed her teammates Naruto, Hinata, and you will become team 8." Rez was twitching. "Noooooooo I hate Hyuugas. Is it possible that we can fail this mission?" "You can but your going to have to pay for her new house." "Damn." said Rez. "So when are they going to wake up?" asked Tsunade. "Hopefully no time soon." answered Rez.

"Well then you can take her to your house, here are the directions to your house." said Tsunade. Rez grunted. "Fine, but I'm not touching her." said Rez. "I'll take her then." said Naruto.

Right as they left a door a kunai was thrown at Rez, but he caught it before it hit his face. "What the hell?" Then a girl landed from the ceiling to the ground. She started attacking them with kunai. 'Geez right when we make peace they attack us again, but I guess I can't kill since we did make peace.' though Rez. When she recovered from an attack Rez knocked her out with a shoulder hold. "Naruto, should we take her too?" asked Rez. "Nah just leave her there, someone will come eventually" answered Naruto. "Eh." said Rez as they walked past her.

Right before they went down the stairs Tsunade came through the door. Naruto pointed his free finger at Rez. "He did it." said Naruto. "What, she attacked me first!" "Its alright she's a bit reckless, and a new Genin her name is Kesshou."

Kesshou: A new genin reckless, cheerful, and positive thinking.

Bloodlimit: none

Attack stance: Overall

"What are you waiting for go on or do you want to take her too?" "God no one is enough." said Naruto. They walked down the stairs to their new home where they hope would not get too attached to. "Naruto we still have a mission you know that right?" said Rez. "Yea, but we should at least make it a decent stay while we're here." "I just hope we get decent missions. I really don't care how we live." said Rez.

When they got to Naruto's house they opened the door to see their new home. "Well looks like they already filled this place up with Ramen." "Good make some for all three of us." commanded Naruto. Naruto just though 'Do we really have to do this? Well they already tried to kill me but I don't think I can go through with this.'

So what do you think? 4th chapter. R&R people!


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter hope u like it 

Disclaimer: I don own Naruto 

**Naruto's house**

Hinata was waking up with mixed emotions. She was angry at Rez, but also felt sorry for him, and wanted to thank him for saving Naruto. She also felt bad for Naruto but when she started thinking about this Hinata just took a moment to think were she was.

She was on a bed in a room she had never seen before.

'Where am I?' she though to herself. Hinata got up and walked out the door to find herself in a house she had never been in. 'This must be a clan house' she though because it was so big. She was walking down the hallway when she saw something move. "W-w-who's there?" she asked. Hinata was panicking at this point but she though of using Byakugan. She looked around the room and noticed there was a fireplace near by but saw no one.

She shrugged and moved on down the hall. When she reached the stairs she thought how strange it was shaped. But also though 'Why do these look familiar?' As she walked down she felt something on the rail. It was a symbol then she immediately recognized them. "These are the Uzumaki symbols!" She was in the Uzumaki clan house.

Why was she here? The last thing she remembered was seeing Naruto tap on her forehead. "Very good Hinata" said a voice. Then Rez and Naruto jumped off the ceiling. "Hello" said Naruto. "W-where am I?" "This is the Uzumaki clan house as you already know." "Why am I here?" "Well you should ask him that" said Naruto pointing at Rez. "Why me, why can't you tell her?" "Cuz I'm not the one who got her here in the first place!" "Fine, Hinata you'll be living with us now it's a mission by Tsunade, and don't worry about going home Hiashi banned you from the clan," "What? Why would he do that!?!?" "Because you about everything that happened, now you do at least, we will also be in one team since I killed them off as you too already know."

She was ready to punch the hell outa him but she was too shy to do it. "But hey if you don't want to live with us 'demons' as you say then you can leave be my guest" said Naruto. Hinata took a moment to think about this. "Hey you don't have to decide now take your time" said Naruto. "I have a question before I make my decision" "Which is?" "How did you hide from my Byakugan?"

"Easy we just used an invisibility jutsu, then used another jutsu to turn our chakra red, then hide in front of the fireplace so you couldn't see us." answered Rez. Rez had his fingers crossed hoping she would decide to leave. (He hates Hyuugas) "I'll stay" "Damnit! I mean why stay here when you could get an apartment and have your own privacy plus you don't have to live with us 'demons'" "But that's why you're not demons. You both are the containers of the demons but can control them perfectly and yea the demons inside or you have done bad things but you yourselves have not" answered Hinata. "Wow for a Hyuuga she has a lot of understanding about 'us'" said Naruto.

"So okay your going to live with us and you're already Chunnin?" asked Naruto. "Yes" answered Hinata. "So we need to think about Naruto and me becoming Chunnin." said Rez. "When are the next exams?" "In one week" answered Rez. "Why do you know that?" asked Naruto. "When we were going up to the tower I saw the poster." answered Rez.

"But first things first we need to get Hinata's stuff from the mansion." "So let me ask you this Hinata why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" asked Rez. "Well I am VERY mad that you killed Kiba and Shino but you saved Naruto-kun's life but I still want one thing before I can forgive you."

**Tomorrow at Naruto's house**

"Why did I have to kill them?!" yelled Rez in frustration. Naruto and Rez were in a room wondering how they could get out of this mess. Hinata's last request was to have a sleep over. "Damn there to loud!" complained Rez. "Yea well it's your own damn fault!" yelled Naruto.

That's when they heard something outside of there window. They opened it to see all the boys they knew. "Hey guys I think you got the wrong window. It's the bottom one" said Rez. "Sorry were spying on the girls" "Alright but I'm going with you" said Naruto. "Me too- No Rez you have to get the laundry" "Fine" said Rez before he left the room.

"Ok so what do we do to spy on them?" asked Naruto. "Well Shikamaru already had a plan but we ran into your window" "Ok so Shikamaru what IS the plan?" asked Naruto.

**With Rez**

"Geez why do I get the boring jobs? Hmm maybe I can have some fun of my own" Rez did his invisibility jutsu. and jumped out the window so no one could see him leave.

**With the girls**

They were currently having a pillow fight. They were laughing too. Then Ino said "We should take a break and watch a movie or something it's getting kinda boring" So they took a break and put the pillows in one pile.

The boys then came in but not as humans as rats. There plans was to leave rat droppings all over the pillows so when they started the pillow fight again. But they were being watched by the girls the whole time. They put them in little bottles. "Ha do you think that will work?" said Tenten. Soon they boys past out from the lack of air in the bottles so they changed back. When they woke up they were tied up in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them. "So your punishment for trying to spy on us is to play truth or dare with us!" said Kesshou. Naruto took a minute to think 'wait shouldn't they know that Rez will be back soon then he'll set us free. So why would they bother to tie us up unless….'

Rez slammed through the door with the laundry in his hands. "So looks like you guy got caught" The girls all tried to jump him but he poofed away leaving the laundry in his place. Rez was busy cutting the ropes and leaving clones in their place. "Where did he go? Eh who cares just leave it there" The boys were free but Rez left clones of them in their place so they would have to play truth or dare in there place.

"Alright boys lets play"

Eh this was more of a humor chapter I'll have better chapters in the future so keep reading!


End file.
